Roller thrust bearings are known and used in a variety of applications for supporting axial loads. Such applications may include a transmission plate, an automatic transmission clutch carrier, a planet gear carrier, a ring gear carrier, and other automatic transmission components that require at least one thrust bearing. In an assembly of, for example, a clutch carrier of an automatic transmission, a roller thrust bearing is mounted on each side of a clutch carrier. Roller thrust bearings typically include rolling elements, two rings that define races for the rolling elements, and a cage including pockets for carrying the rolling elements. An inner race of each roller thrust bearing is mounted to the carrier assembly.
A vendor or end-user may be required to assemble the separate parts of the clutch carrier assembly, which may be difficult, time consuming, expensive, and introduce user error. The fastening or mounting mechanism used to attach the thrust bearings to the clutch carrier may obstruct operation of the clutch carrier assembly. It would be desirable to provide a carrier assembly arrangement that is easily assembled at low cost.